russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star (season 1)
The first season of Born to be a Star produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block on September 30, 2013. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. The judges include couple Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria, diamond star Maricel Soriano and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Auditions were then held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. Spin-offs 'The Road to Stardom' Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom is a Saturday primetime competition reality program that highlights the guesting the radio and television on location of the show as well as its mall tours to TV guestings, here and abroad. Since its premiere on Janaury 5, 2013 at the new year, with a female narrated voiced by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. *January 5 and 12, 2013: DJ Marco of Mellow 947 (during The Wake-Up Show on January 3 and 11, 2013 will guest at the top 12 finalist of Born to be a Star Top 12 to perform at 6:30am) *January 19, 2013: Nikko "Tyler" Ramos of 99.5 Play FM (during The Playground on January 18 with Top 11 finalist Born to be a Star guest will perform at 8:00am) *January 26, 2013: Kitchie Daldal of 93.9 iFM (on January 25 with Born to be a Star as a Top 10 finalist will guest to perform at 6:15 am) *February 2, 2013: Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper of 90.7 Love Radio (during Tambalan with Chris Tsuper and Nicole Hyala on February 1 with the Top 10 finalist of Born to be a Star will perorm at 8:30am) *February 9, 2013: Peewee of iDMZ (during Peewee in the Morning on January 25 with the Top 9 finalist of Born to be a Star will perform at 7:30am) *February 16, 2013: Samantha of 96.3 Easy Rock (during Remember Someone Today on February 4, 2013 will guest in Born to be a Star Top 8 Finalist will perform at 7:00am) *February 23, 2013: Alex of 97dot9 Home Raido (during The Morning Madness and Alex on February 15 will guest at the Top 7 finalist of Born to be a Star to perform) *March 2 and 9, 2013: Nadine Lustre (on March 1 and 8, 2013 at 4:00pm in Nadine's House will guest in Born to be a Star Top 7 finalist will perform) *March 16, 2013: Justin Taylor of 93.6 Easy Rock (during Remember Someone Today on March 15, 2013 will guest in Born to be a Star Top 6 finalist will perform at 4:30pm) *March 23, 2013: DJ Chris of Mellow 947 (during Music Factory on March 22 will guest with a Top 6 finalist of Born to be a Star to perform at 4:30pm) Finalists Elimination chart References External links *Official website Category:2012 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)